Exercices de mathématiques chez les Cullen
by Mimial09
Summary: Renesmée doit faire ses exercies de mathématiques, malheureusement quand sa famille s'en mêle, cela ne peut que donner un résultat des plus drôles. OS Concours le Mot du Mois : Opération.


**Le mot du mois**

Octobre 2010 - Opération

Exercices de mathématiques chez les Cullen

Mimial09

Renesmée Nessie Cullen

**Raiting K Family / Humor**

**Résumé : **Renesmée doit faire ses exercies de mathématiques, malheureusement quand sa famille s'en mêle, cela ne peut que donner un résultat des plus drôles. OS Concours le Mot du Mois : Opération.

* * *

**Exercices de mathématiques chez les Cullen.**

POV Externe

.

.

C'était une chaude journée de printemps, le soleil, ayant finalement retrouvé le chemin pour aller à Forks, brillait haut dans le ciel, d'où l'incapacité des Cullen à se montrer soit au lycée pour les plus « jeunes » soit à l'hôpital pour Carlisle.

C'était un de ces jours que l'on passait à s'amuser, se distraire et pourtant la petite Renesmée était assise sur cette table à travailler sur les devoirs que sa grand-mère Esmée lui avait donné étant donné qu'elle avait droit à des cours à domicile.

La jolie petite fillette laissait souvent s'égarer son regard vers la piscine où son tonton Emmett faisait le pitre avec tonton Jasper. Elle aurait bien voulu aller s'amuser avec eux mais malheureusement Esmée avait décidé de lui donné ces fichus opérations à résoudre en mathématiques…

Autant dire que les mathématiques n'étaient pas sa matière préférée, elle aurait largement voulu avoir une dictée en français ou bien de l'histoire mais apparemment on voulait la torturer…

Renesmée souffla fortement en entendant le rire d'Emmett et les cris d'indignations de sa femme qu'il avait surement dû éclaboussé, elle entendait aussi son père jouer du piano à sa mère dans leur chambre et elle décida donc de stopper toute réflexion concernant ces stupides exercices pour écouter son père. Elle adorait quand il jouait, et plus particulièrement quand il jouait la berceuse de sa mère, c'était toujours si beau…

**-Tu sais que ton travail ne va pas se faire tout seul ma chérie,** réprimanda gentiment sa grand-mère.

**-Mais… Je n'aime pas les maths Mamie… Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'y comprends rien ! **La filletteessaya alors de mettre en pratique la technique de la moue Cullen que sa tata Alice lui avait apprise, celle-ci marchant à la perfection puisque Esmée montrait déjà des signes de reddition.

Il y eut comme un courant d'air, puis Emmett se matérialisa à ses côtés.

**-Tu peux dire merci à ta mère, c'est elle qui t'a donné l'amour des maths !** On entendit un grognement provenir de la chambre d'Edward et Bella ce qui fît éclater de rire le gros nounours.

**-Ecoute,** poursuivi-t-il, **je consens dans mon immense bonté à te donner un truc qui marche toujours pour moi avec les opérations en math… Ce que tu dois faire, c'est compter le nombre de grizzly, c'est vraiment très simple ! Dis-toi que tu dois compter combien de grizzly j'ai attrapé au total durant deux parties de chasse, donc si j'ai attrapé 142 Grizzly la première fois et 231 la deuxième fois, combien j'ai tué de grizzly au total ? Tu vois il y a pas plus simple !**

**-Mais... Tonton, ça ne se peut pas que tu tue plein de grizzly comme ça… T'es pas assez fort, il y a trop de grizzly !**

Jasper et Alice, qui avaient stoppé leurs activités pour assister à un cours made in Emmett se mirent à ricaner. Edward et Bella, ayant eux aussi rejoint le salon, ne se retinrent pas de rire face à cette leçon de math des plus… inventives.

Emmett, vexé par ces moqueries de la part de sa famille, se rebiffa sur le petit lutin plié en deux par son fou rire.

**-Eh ben vas-y toi si tu es si maligne, explique lui à ta manière !**

**-Je t'assure qu'avec sa tante adorée, elle va tout comprendre en quelques secondes !**

**-Alice… Je ne suis pas sûr que…**

**-Rooh ! Tais-toi Edward, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! Avec moi, elle va devenir une vraie pro des math ! **Edward ne sût quoi répondre face à ce démon tyrannique qu'était sa sœur et préféra se taire plutôt que de subir ses foudres.

**-Donc je disais avant que ton père ne m'interrompe que tu vas trouver cela tellement facile avec ma méthode que cela ne prendra plus que quelques secondes…**

**Bon ce que je fais moi pour des opérations comme celle-ci, c'est que j'imagine 142 robes comme celle que ta mère avait hier, tu sais la robe Prada en soie bleu nuit avec la petite dentelle anglaise sur les bords, une vraie affaire ! Je n'en ais eut que pour quelques malheureux dollars, et puis j'avais trouvé la paire de chaussure parfaitement ass…**

**-Tata ! Je croyais que l'on faisait des math ! **La coupa Renesmée, Alice foudroya du regard sa famille, qui retenait à grande peine leurs rires et continua.

**-C'est vrai donc je disais tu prends 142 robes Prada que tu fais porté par exemple à Bella…**

**-Ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait besoin de savoir cela !** Tenta Jasper

**-C'est très important, c'est pour qu'elle ait un contexte ! Emmett a bien utilisé des grizzlys non ? **Répondit tout naturellement le petit lutin capricieux.

**-Oui mais mes grizzly sont beaucoup plus intéressants que tes fichues robes ! Des grizzlys, c'est utile, c'est mignon et…**

**-Emmett,** le coupa Alice, **un grizzly n'est pas mignon, je suis sûr que même en portant la toute nouvelle collection de robes que Prada a sorti, il ne serait pas mignon ! Bref où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Donc tu ajoute à ces robes 231 robes de l'ancienne collection de Prada que Rosalie a porté pour noël !**

**-Hey ! Je ne porte rien de démodé, ni de quelques habits provenant d'une ancienne collection !** Se révolta la belle blonde.

**-Je crois que vous embrouillez plus ma fille qu'autre chose,** s'amusa Bella

**-Mais non maman j'ai tout comprit ! S'écria** fièrement la petite fille

-Ah ! Triompha Alice, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, **bon maintenant on te laisse, j'ai des petites choses à régler avec ton tonton Jasper !**

Une dizaines de minutes passa, les vampires de la maison reprirent leurs occupations, seuls Edward et Bella étaient resté en bas sous la demande de celui-ci qui ne parvenait que difficilement à cacher son rire.

-Tu vas voir, répondit simplement Edward à la question silencieuse de sa femme.

Puis un cri de victoire retentit dans la villa, Renesmée venait de finir son exercice de mathématiques.

**-Mamie, Mamie ! J'ai la réponse à l'opération, c'est 231 Grizzly habillés en 142 robes Prada de l'ancienne collection !**

* * *

The End !

Donnez moi vite votre avis !


End file.
